


Mauritius

by Robronfics



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfics/pseuds/Robronfics
Summary: So Aaron and Robert aren't on screen for a few weeks and I need something to keep me busy so I thought I would write about what they're getting up to whilst away in Mauritius. I'm not a fan of the ridiculous cheating/pregnancy storyline so I'm going to completely ignore that it's even happened in this fic (hope you don't mind)... In this Robert is taking Aaron away because he is struggling after coming back from prison, and is just taking Aaron away for a holiday.If anyone has any ideas leave a comment and ill try my best to include it :-)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one to start x

Finally they drove out of the village heading for Manchester airport, the radio playing quietly in the background, Robert looked over to see Aaron's knee bobbing up and down and him picking at the pages of his passport.

He could tell Aaron was still on edge since returning home and that's why he had suggested they got away from Emmerdale for a while, forget about work and responsibilities and Aaron had reluctantly agreed after Adam had convinced him to take a break for a few weeks.

Robert wondered if a few weeks away would actually help his husband, after hearing what Aaron had gone through in prison it was going to take a lot more than a holiday to get him back to his old self again.

Thinking back to the picnic they'd had earlier in the week made him smile ridiculously, he was so glad that even when Aaron was feeling so low they could still have times like that where all that mattered was each other.

"Oi" Aaron nudged him with his elbow "what you grinning at?"

"I'm just happy to have you back with me"

Aaron was smiling too at that "Thank you"

Robert looked over at him as he stopped at a set of lights, "What for?"

"Taking me away from it all. And I can't wait to see my mum and Liv".

Robert put his hand over Aaron's and gave it a reassuring squeeze "A holiday is just what we need"

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short snippets of Robert and Aaron at the airport :-)

They had been out of the village for only a few hours, but already they both felt more relaxed than they had done in ages. After three attempts at parking and almost having an argument over who's driving was better they were finally in the queue to check in.

"I wish they would hurry up. I hate waiting around" Robert whined.

"Your such an impatient person"

"Oh am I now? I seem to remember it's you that's the impatient one" he winked whilst digging a hand into Aarons side to tickle him, making Aaron dodge out of the way laughing. It was a beautiful sight that Robert wished he could see more of, Aaron carefree and happy, he deserved to be like that all the time.

He leant in to kiss Aaron and had to admit was slightly surprised when Aaron didn't pull away, his husband seemed to be easing into pda, truth be told they couldn't keep their hands off each other the last few days. the weeks spent apart had made them desperate from each other and every chance they got to be close to one another they took.

"Next please" the slim brunette called from the check in desk.

They pulled away quickly, Aaron looking away in embarrassment.

"Hey. come on" Robert grabbed both bags taking them over to the desk.

"Can I see your passports please" the woman smiled at them both.

 

* * *

 

 

They were walking hand in hand through the airport, Robert enjoying looking at all the expensive watches in duty free and Aaron dodging all the people trying to get him to smell different aftershaves.

"What do you think of this one?" Robert had asked whilst showing off a very swanky designer watch.

"It looks exactly like the one you've got at home"

"No but this one has.." Robert stopped talking at the look on Aarons face, there was no point trying to explain to him, to Aaron a watch was a watch.

"Can we go for a drink now because if one more person asks me to smell something, I swear to god"

"How about we go to Costa" Robert smoothly interrupted.

"I'm not going for coffee. We're going on holiday let's do this properly"

"It's not even twelve o'clock yet Aaron and you want to start drinking?"

Aaron laughed "It's never too early to start drinking when you're going on holiday"

"Fine. there's a bar over there" he said whilst shaking his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally they were boarding the plane, Roberts head buzzing from the few tequila shots Aaron had persuaded him to have. They found their seats Aaron choosing to sit next to the window and sat down their hands still joined.

"Thanks for this Rob, a few weeks away and seeing mum and Liv is just what I need"

"It's what we both need its been a rough couple of months"

Robert looked towards Aaron catching him let out a yawn as the plane pulled onto the runway.

"You should get some proper sleep you know, It's a long flight it will help pass the time"

Aaron didn't need to answer that, sleep sounded perfect right now and being so close to Robert made him feel safe. He leant over slightly resting his head on Robert's shoulder.

"You know..."

"I know, now get some sleep"

 


	3. Three

Robert sent a quick text to Chas letting them know they had landed safely. He looked over his shoulder tutting as the lady in the row behind him knocked his head yet again with her ridiculously large handbag that she was balancing on the headrest of the chair, impatiently waiting to be let off the plane.

As usual the eager holiday makers were all out of their seats despite being told it might be a while before they could get some stairs to let them off the plane.

Robert looked next to him to see a still sleeping Aaron leant against the window, he wasn't sure if it was the drinks he had ordered mid flight or just that he was exhausted but he hadn't even woken when the plane had landed with a thud.

After it finally being announced that the stairs had arrived and a bus would be pulling up shortly to transfer them to the terminal Robert turned in his seat placing a gentle hand on Aarons knee.

"Hey... hey.. were here".

Aarons eyes opened slowly, groaning as he stretched his arms up in front of him, "what? were here already" He looked out of the plane window seeing nothing but darkness and flashing lights from the runway.

"Yeah" Robert let out a breathy laugh "You've slept most of the way here"

"You should of woke me, bet you've been bored"

"It was fine" He said pointing to the TV on the seat in front of him "watched star wars"

"Oh in that case I'm glad I went to sleep" Aaron smiled teasing Robert, he had promised ages ago they would sit and watch it together but every time he found a way to get out of it.

 

* * *

 

 

They managed to find a space on the crowded bus, just about getting on before the doors closed and it pulled off towards the terminal.

Robert could tell Aaron was tense, shrinking in on in himself as people around touched shoulders or their arm brushed against his back oblivious to the panic it was causing the younger man. There was obvious discomfort in his eyes, and Robert hated it, just wanted to take it all away.

He pulled Aaron closer putting a protective arm around him and using the other arm to hold onto the rail to steady them both.

Aaron had told him how bad things had been in prison and he had witnessed the panic attack outside the pub, but this was the first time he had seen the true effects the prison torment had had on his husband.

Robert breathed a sigh of relief as the terminal came into sight, the bus slowing and Aarons shoulders relaxed again.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later and the sun was just starting rise giving the beautiful surroundings a warm orange glow, the coach pulled into the driveway of the four season hotel, the palm trees lining the path up to the grand entrance.

"You two enjoy your honey moon!" Charlotte, the holiday rep they had got chatting to, called from the door of the coach. After Robert telling her they were here for their honeymoon charlotte had made a phone call and promised to get them upgraded.

They walked hand in hand into the hotel lobby, and Aaron couldn't believe his eyes, he'd never stayed in a hotel like this ever, his knew his husband had good taste but he had outdone himself. The large space was mainly marble and a large dark oak reception desk went the whole way across one wall.

There were small potted palm trees scattered around and a tall fountain that stood in the middle of the vast space.

"Robert this is amazing"

"Yeah well your pretty amazing yourself, and I booked this one because Chas and Liv are only ten minutes away"

"I love you", Robert smiled, hearing those words from Aaron made him feel like the luckiest man alive.

"You two must be the ones that just upgraded to the honeymoon suite" a man spoke up from behind them.

Robert turned around automatically going into business mode as he talked with the man behind the desk as Aaron watched on smirking.

 

* * *

 

 

They slammed the door closed, dropping the suitcases as they entered, both grabbing at each other desperately.

"God I've been looking forward to this" Robert breathed tugging Aarons top over his head.

They both backed over towards the bed taking no notice of the rose petals that had been laid out for them, Robert falling down on top of Aaron.

"You okay?" Robert stopped and lifted his head from where he had been kissing Aarons neck.

He had asked Aaron that before every time since he got back.

 "Yes, just get on with it" Aaron replied breathlessly, and Robert didn't need to be told twice.


	4. Four

Robert rolled over in the bed pulling the thin sheets with him and freeing one arm to place it on the other side only to find it empty.

He sat up on his elbows, eyes scanning around the room in search of his husband when he realised the door to the balcony was open slightly letting in a slight breeze making the curtain that covered the door sway back and forth.

He could just about make out now the sound of Aarons gruff voice, he was either on the phone or talking to himself, but Robert thought the first option was more likely.

He swung his legs from the bed, feet stepping onto the cold tiles of the hotel flooring and stepped over the suitcases that they hadn't unpacked when they arrived in the early hours. He would regret that when he got his creased shirts out later he thought to himself.

Robert peeped around the curtain spotting Aaron half leaning over the balcony, already dressed in shorts and one of his black hoodies, sunglasses on, and his phone held to his ear.

"Well I'm glad to hear she's on the mend.. yeah me and Robert will be there soon.. tell Liv I said hi.... ok bye mum."

Robert listened in on the conversation whilst looking up and down admiring how good Aaron looked in a pair of shorts, it wasn't often that he seen him in anything other than one of his hoodies, black jeans and work boots, but there he was now looking sexy as ever still wearing a black hoodie, but the shorts made all the difference showing off his toned legs.

 

Aaron turned, about to try and sneak back in Robert thinks, but then he's caught off guard at the sight of Roberts head poking around the curtain, making him jump.

"What the hell Robert! What are you doing creeping about!?"

"I'm not creeping about, I just wondered where my husband had got to" Robert arched his brow, now coming out onto the balcony and wrapping his arms around Aaron's waist.

"Wow look at that view"

Aaron smiled, half tempted to make a joke about whether he was the nice view Robert was referring to. But he turned knowing exactly which view Robert had been on about. The hotel was literally on the beach the sea was a perfect blue, the sun glimmering over the top and if they were on the ground floor they would be able to just step out onto the white sandy beach.

"How come your awake so early anyway" Robert spoke whilst leaving a trail of kisses along the sensitive part of Aarons neck "Come back to bed".

"mmm... I think I slept enough for both of us on the plane yesterday"

Robert moved back with a smirk on his face, looking into Aarons eyes "Who said anything about sleeping".

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few hours and two showers later and they had finally managed to make it out of the hotel room, deciding on getting some lunch before heading to see Liv and Chas at the hospital.

Apparently Liv had spent every day there since arriving only leaving when visiting hours were over and Chas had asked Aaron if he could try talking to her and taking her out for the day.

He had promised to try his best but Liv was just as stubborn as him, if not more so he knew he was going to have a challenge on his hands.

 

"Did you hear a word of what I just said"  Robert spoke making Aaron look up from the table, shaking his head as if shaking away whatever he was just thinking about.

"Sorry what?"

"It doesn't matter. What you thinking about?" Robert placed a hand over Aarons he could tell he was obviously over thinking something.

"It's nothing, must just be tired from this morning" Aaron laughed trying to shrug it off.

"Come on I'm not stupid. Spill"

Aaron looked at Robert, could see the genuine concern in his husbands eyes and hated that he caused that look and Robert always had to worry over him.

Robert could tell Aaron wasn't going to start on his own and had suspicions about what had made him so quiet all of a sudden "Let me guess you're nervous about seeing Liv"

"Er.. yeah.. it's just the last time I saw her..." Aaron tried words failing him at the last part.

"You were off your face.." Robert finished for him.

"Well I wasn't going to put it like that.. but yeah. Robert if you had seen the look she gave me that day. She must hate me."

"She was worried about you Aaron, she doesn't hate you"

Robert could see the thoughts carry on behind the younger mans eyes "Aaron just trust me okay"

Aaron had the slightest hint of a smile pulling at his lips, Robert nods hoping he has convinced him "Now let's go find a taxi and go see them ey"

 

* * *

 


End file.
